


To me, you’re a sunset

by AroundTheMoonbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: At Jaemin's pool, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, It's kinda a mess but its cute, Just boys having fun, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Nomin if you squint, Playful teasing, Summer Vacation, at the end tho, its not that funny lmao, pool day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheMoonbin/pseuds/AroundTheMoonbin
Summary: The orange sunlight reflected on his face, making his eyes look like there were a thousands little suns in them. His skin glowed perfectly, it shown through his hair making it his hair appear redder. It was almost as if he was a ball of light himself.





	To me, you’re a sunset

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic is a mess. please ignore any grammar or spelling problems, i edited this really quickly.

Donghyuck was _trying_ just having a relaxing day at his friend’s. He took advantage of it by laying calmly on a large pizza floatie that Jaemin apparently owned. Big white shades covering his eyes. Well, it was a relaxing day until he saw a figure swimming underwater towards him. He watched through his glasses, not quite sure who it was. The boy emerged to the surface, face almost touching Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck jumped in surprise, almost falling of his floatie. Ultimately softening when he realized it was just his dumb boyfriend.

He tugged at Donghyuck’s arms until he slipped into the pool. He wrapped his _wet_ arms around Donghyuck’s _dry_ waist. Grinning as he looked down at the younger’s lips then back to sunglasses. The latter instinctively pushed his sunglasses up, pushing his hair back with them.

“You’re annoying, Lee.” Donghyuck scoffed, rolling his eyes. Pushing Mark’s chest lightheartedly. Donghyuck’s face already layered with different shades of red and pink. He put himself back on the floatie, legs flopping into the water. A bit upset that his lower half was now drenched.

 _“I might be, but you love me anyway,”_ He chuckled. Donghyuck groaned, hating when Mark was right. He pulled his legs back up and lay himself down again, pushing the sunglasses down with a head shake.

Mark was not going to give up annoying the younger that easily. He went under the floatie and pushed it up, completely flipping it over. Donghyuck’s faces steamed, he inhaled shakily before turning to his boyfriend.

“Why?” Was all Donghyuck said, clearly very frustrated.

“I want you to play with me,” Mark a huge shit-eating grin plastered over his face. He pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. Donghyuck immediately forgave him internally but just said,

“Ew.”

“Oh, Come on!” Mark insisted already pulling the sulky boy into the deeper end. “It’ll be fun.” 

And of course, it was fun. 

Donghyuck joined the game his other friends were already playing. Starting with a new round, Renjun and Donghyuck were on one team, Jaemin and Jeno on another. Mark decided it was best if he just sat out and watched, knowing exactly how competitive Donghyuck could be. He sat on the edge of the pool with his legs crossed and a blue towel swept over his shoulders. Amused as he observed his dumb ass friends play their dumb ass game.

He analyzed the way his boyfriend moved. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, and how he would get so excited when he won. Him and Renjun would jump up and down in the water, giving high fives to each other constantly. A quiet laugh fell from his mouth seeing how excited he was, butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach.

Donghyuck probably felt Mark’s stare, causing him turned to lock eyes with his boyfriend. Flashing a small wink that would’ve only been noticed if all the attention was on him. Mark scoffed but turned into puddle on the floor once the younger had turned around to converse with the others.  

After half an hour or so, Donghyuck and Mark just swayed aimless back and forth in the water. They were hugging tightly but effortlessly. Water on Mark’s hair dropped on Donghyuck’s shoulder and back. The younger took this opportunity to kiss the skin under his ear and on the crook of his neck.

He looked up to see Jaemin flashing him a thumbs up while Jeno was snickering next to him. He glared at them and made signals with his hands that indicated that he would cut their throats if they didn’t stop.

“Come on, Losers. Mom’s calling us in to have lunch,” Jaemin yelled once he had looked away.  

Donghyuck quickly let go, holding Mark’s hand as they went inside. 

While they had lunch, Donghyuck stayed quiet for most of it. Watching Mark eat the kabab and banter with their friends. Mark laughed so loud and so purely, he felt his heart go up his throat. Renjun nudged him a few times to snap out of it. But, Mark captured all his attention. He always captured his attention. 

Midway through the meal, Jeno had made a joke about Donghyuck. He ended up getting out his seat to chase him. They ran in circles around the backyard. Donghyuck leaped on Jeno and making him land face first into the grass, before coming back to eat. The two boys made ugly faces at each other across the table, amusing everyone while doing so. The five boys were making the most of summer while it still lasted.

Jaemin suggested to play another game in the water, Donghyuck and Mark opted out this time. Probably to drool over each other instead. The boys, used to it by now, jumped into the deep end without giving it a second thought. Donghyuck sat on the edge of the pool. Mark came between his legs and squished his cheeks. They talked about nothing, complaining about summer ending soon and how much school sucks. The younger let out a loud yawn and flopped back into the pool. Falling into Mark. Hands wrapped around in a loose careless hug, for the nth time today. Except the younger was quieter than usual.

“What’s wrong, Hyuck?” Mark asked, craning his neck to see his boyfriends eyes close slowly.

“Tired.”

Mark chuckled at the one word answer and nodded.

“Let’s get out the water, the barbeque probably made you sleepy. Then I can ask Nana to take us can go home, yeah?” He assured the boy wrapped around him. Donghyuck hummed, nodding against Mark’s shoulder.

Donghyuck wrapped his legs around the older’s torso. Mark carried him to the other side of the pool, flashing an eyebrow at the boys. They snickered and rolled their eyes, knowing the party was over once Donghyuck gets tired. They reluctantly got themselves out of the water.

Mark put Donghyuck down to wrap him in a towel and get him in the car. On the short ride home, Donghyuck fell asleep again on Mark’s shoulder in the backseat.

Renjun chattered on with Mark, talking about how much he liked this one girl that went to their school. He let the boy ramble on, not adding much to the conversation except for little hums and laughs.

Jaemin blasted his “summer bops” playlist, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on Jeno’s thigh. Renjun noticed and proceeded to make a fake barfing face to Mark. Causing the older to laughed so fully, cheeks pushing his eyes into little crescents.

With the windows being open all around the summer winds blew freely in and out the car. The sun still beaming in, bright as ever. They all ended up coming home a few shades darker then when they had left.

☆

By the time they pulled over at Mark’s apartment building, Donghyuck had been asleep for awhile and Mark was not about to wake him up.

He took the younger’s arms and draped them over his back. Picking him off the seat with minimum difficulty. He held Donghyuck’s legs with the folders of his arms. Donghyuck, being Donghyuck, didn’t wake up during this process.

“Thanks, Jaemin! See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely!” Jaemin answered back, a big smile on his face.

“Good luck taking care of that big baby.” Jeno added in as he laughed.

“Thanks, I’ll need it. He really is like my baby,” Mark pursed his lips and smirked. A smile creeped up Donghyuck’s face but he pushed it back, pretending to give a little snore out instead.

Mark gave a last bye to his friends before going into his building.

The process of getting into his apartment was a struggle. Trying to get his keycard out his back pocket without dropping Donghyuck. Then sharing the tiny elevator with an old married who were going to the floor under him. They smiled at the two boys, murmuring something about crazy teens before leaving the elevator. Once on the 9th floor and in his apartment, his little dog greeted them. She scratched his leg.

“Yes, Hi Nabi.” He cooed at her but slightly kicked her off so she wouldn’t wake Donghyuck. The house was empty since his parents had been out of town for a few days for some work. They knew Mark was mature and old enough to stay at home alone to take care of the house. He dropped Donghyuck onto his bed in his room. The latter soon made himself comfortable onto the familiar sheets. The smell of Mark thick on the pillows and blankets, He took the chance to melt into it.

The next time Donghyuck opened his eyes again he was encountered with a fresh looking Mark wearing possibly the thinnest white tank he’s ever seen in his life. Mark had to have done that on purpose. He let out a huge groan, turning his back to Mark.

“Good Morning, My sunshine,” Mark let out a little giggle.

“Ew,” Donghyuck murmured loud enough for Mark to hear but his face began heating up.

He got the younger up with great difficulty. He picked out clothes for him and got the shower warm.

By the time the boy was out of the shower, the light outside had turned into a warm orange hue.

The two large windows, next to Mark’s bed were open, letting warm wind swift throughout the room. The orange setting sun streamed in.

“You got tanner,” Mark observed as the other put away his wet swimsuit on a clothes hanger to dry.

“Great,” Donghyuck groaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes to himself. Nabi, Mark’s dog, waddled over and greeted Donghyuck. She jumped up and gave him licks all over his legs.

“Hey, baby!” Donghyuck smiled, kneeling down to pet her and give her a little kiss before she ran out of the room and settled on her dog bed.

Donghyuck placed himself opposite to Mark on the bed, right next to the windows. He leaned comfortably against the bed frame, probably scrolling through twitter, as he usually would whenever he came over to Mark’s.

The orange sunlight reflected on his face, making his eyes look like there were a thousands little suns in them. His skin glowed perfectly, it shown through his hair making it his hair appear redder. It was almost as if he was a ball of light himself. Mark just stared at the boy as the boy stared at his phone, oblivious to all the thoughts roaming around his boyfriend's head.

_He really doesn’t know how gorgeous he is, does he?_

Mark suddenly leaned over and cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks. Placing a kiss on his lips and then one on his forehead before sitting down on his legs. Donghyuck beamed and raised a questioning brow. Though, He didn’t question it too much, without saying anything he turned back to his phone.

_He’s so damn perfect._

Mark couldn’t take it anymore. He put his legs on both sides of Donghyuck, and sat in his laps.

“Hello?” Donghyuck laughed, face heating up as he did so. He quickly shoved his phone to the side and let eyes wander wherever they wanted. Down to his lips, his neck and then to his torso.

The orange light beamed through the older’s shirt. Making his body underneath pretty damn visible. He didn’t tear his eyes away until Mark gave him a little grunt, obviously flustered.

The older laced his long fingers into Donghyuck’s damp hair. ruffling it, bringing it in front of his face so Donghyuck could enlighten Mark pushing it back. And of course, the boy did just that.

_Mark almost felt like crying because of how pretty his boyfriend was._

This time, Donghyuck was the one to lean in and kiss him. He wrapped one arm around the older boy’s waist and put another one on his stomach so he could feel his abs through his t-shirt. Mark deepened the kiss by placing his hands around Donghyuck’s throat, pulling them even closer. Donghyuck’s hand on his stomach was restricting them from getting closer, so both his hands made way under his tank and placed on his lower back. His lips slowly trailed down his neck but pulled away once he met his collarbone.

“You loo-” Mark started once the two boys caught their breath.

“So good,” The younger finished, he glanced up at Mark whose lips were swollen and cheeks were flushed.

The orange light starting to fade away, but still enough to reflect on the tan younger’s skin.

Donghyuck pulled the older down slightly. He pulled his into a hug, placing his chin on his shoulder. Mark moved in between the boy’s legs so he was more comfortable, making the embrace tighter.

He let go and played with Donghyuck’s now messy hair. He combed through it with his fingers, it smelled like his shampoo. He smiled and looked into Donghyuck’s crystal like eyes.

“You’re a god.” Mark said, cupping his cheeks and pecking his swollen lips one more time.

“I know what I am but what are you?” Donghyuck giggled childishly, pulling Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth playfully.

“You’re a child,” He corrected.

At that Donghyuck attacked. He tickled him mercilessly. The older was in a hysterical fit of laughter, wriggling and trying to get out. Donghyuck stopped so Mark could catch his breath.  
The boy had fallen out of the straddle just to be pulled back into it.

Mark now completely wrapped himself around the latter.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day,” Donghyuck confessed into his hair, slightly embarrassed. Mark smiled at this.

“Yeah, Me too,” He answered simply. He detached to look at his boyfriend. Mark cupped the youngers face. Donghyuck completely leaned into the hand, slowly taking the thumb in between his teeth. The older exhaled, almost amused. He took his hand out Donghyuck’s mouth and laced it in his hair instead.

Donghyuck leaned in and kissed the boy, deeper than the last few times. Mark let him take control, he felt every bone in his body turn into mush. He trailed his mouth down his neck and pulled Mark’s lower back closer. They quickly slowed down, though.

“Did you have fun today?” Mark asked.

“With you, anything is fun,” Donghyuck smiled, playing with the older’s fingers.

“Dude, you’re so greasy,” He chuckled, resting his head on the others.

_“I might be, but you love me anyway”_

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a bit rushed but I wanted to get it done. Idek what this is honestly. I started writing this in the beginning of summer and now it's the end. Just publishing while summer and no work still lasts. I hope you enjoyed it in any case :)
> 
> twt: @chenleisntmyult


End file.
